


Hate Him

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She hated him...





	Hate Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She hated him. 

She hated patrols with him. 

She hated the way his hair fell across his forehead and got into his eye and he refused to ever push it away. She hated the way he nibbled on the end of his quill when he was studying texts she could never understand. She hated that he knew what the texts meant with ease and could have conversations with Granger that made her feel stupid. She hated that he could make her feel stupid. 

She hated that she wore her best robes and fixed her hair and spent extra time getting ready for the two classes she shared with him each week just to see if he'd notice. She hated that he looked at her and saw _her_ , saw through the masks and careful facade she'd crafted from an early age. 

She hated that he listened to _her_ , asked questions in a soft voice that she often heard whispered in her dreams and valued her opinion in a way no one ever had before. She hated the way his name caught on her lips, "Ernie", whenever he pressed her against the wall and kissed her neck. 

She hated everything about him...but she loved the way he loved her and, really, that's all that truly mattered.


End file.
